Xavier&OC Idiot
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: Nikki Lynne from Wattpad asked me to do a oneshot about Xaiver and her OC, arguing over something and then having hot, angry sex. Obviously, this is JAMES MCAVOY. Not Patrick Stewart. Despite my love for Patty darling, I DON'T want to think about him sexually. At all. DX OH GOD IT'S IN MY MIND NOW... ARGGGHHHHHHHH... - Warning, smut! ; SEXY TIME!


**N****_ikki_Lynne from Wattpad wanted me to do a oneshot about Xaiver, in his younger days, and her own character Nicole Lynne LaMorgese. Here's what I came up with!(:_**

"You're an idiot." He says simply and I feel my blood boil beneath my skin.

I swallow hard and refuse to meet his disaproving glare. "I'm not an idiot."

He leaps from his chair, suddenly a foot or so away - and boy, is he pissed. "No, the thing is - you are a god-damn idiot. You nearly got yourself killed."

Not one to back away from something I believe, I find myself standing taller, my chin tilted defiantly upwards. "Don't you dare act all high and mighty - like hell you would have done ANYTHING differently."

He glares silently, seething. "I would have found a way around it."

"No you wouldn't!" I growl, exasperated, poking him with a finger in his chest.

He backs up a step, swallowing, his look of annoyance and anger growing.

"So don't you dare tell me you would have!" I poke him again, stepping forward as he once more steps back.

"And don't act like you control me when you don't!"

I move my hand to give yet another sharp prod, but this time he catches it, lightning quick. I swallow and glare at him, my hand trapped within his.

"Stop it." He hisses softly.

"Or what? You'll use your mind control to stop me from having free will?" I snarl in response. "Let go of me."

I try to jerk my hand away from him, but he just hold on tight, his jaw clenching. A muscle in his cheek dances. Finally, giving up on that approach, I reach forward with my other hand to shove him forward. Once again, he grasps a hold of my hand.

"Just stop it! Get off me!" I bark.

"I don't want this happening again." He replies firmly.

"Let me get this right... Next time a student is in DANGER, you want me to just stand by and watch instead of going after them?" I almost spit the words.

"No, I want you to get me first!" He demands.

"There wasn't enough time - let me go!"

Instead, he moves quickly, fluidly - he lifts my arms in the arm, turns me around and then makes it so that my arms are crossed over and pinned by his to the sides of my body. I swallow.

"What are you doing?" I grumble, unable to break free.

"I don't need to use my powers to control you." He murmurs, his voice surprisingly soft and delicious.

I can't help but stiffen when he leans in closer, inhaling slowly, nose nuzzling beneath my ear. My breathing hitches slightly.

"Charles, what are you doing?" I ask breathlessly, surprised at his gentle touch.

His lips skim up and down my neck, his mouth warm and I feel a small shudder ripple through my body before I can help it. He lets go of my hands and skim his up my arms, barely touching, just enough to cause a light tickling sensation. His hands rest on my shoulders.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He breathes, his voice utterly sinful.

His lips touch mine and they're everything that I've secretly been craving for so long. His hands are slightly calloused as they rest on the bare skin of my shoulders. His mouth is hot, tongue inviting. There's a gentleness about the kiss - but I can feel his control breaking.

He pulls back reluctantly and pushes me back a step. I follow compliantly. Then another and another until my back hits the wall. His hands come up, pressing lightly against my cheeks, cupping my face.

"I know what you've went through to be here." He murmurs softly. His eyes are burning with intensity, so beautiful.

I swallow hard, refusing to speak. Instead, of their own accord, my hands begin to slowly crawl up his chest.

"I know how your father abused you. I'm sorry I couldn't intervene before." He groans softly, his voice riddled with guilt as my arms entwine around his neck.

"I wanted to. So badly. But I had to make sure you'd be okay with coming here." He moves forward to kiss me but I shake my head.

"Ever since I was a child, I've been able to talk to animals. It's always been natural to me - but my father, he found it revolting. He thought I was a freak. I put up with it for so long... if you hadn't come at the time you had, I don't think I ever would have left. Thank you." I whisper truthfully, my voice raw.

He leans in, his lips against mine. I've wanted him for so long. Unable to even admit it to myself. Always keeping my feelings quiet and hidden. Finally. Finally he's mine.

He surprises me by gripping the back of my hair suddenly, tugging my hair back a little forcefully. He nips with teeth and tongue at the skin of my throat, tongue stroking a wet, tantilzing line. I groan at the blissful situation, heat pooling into my stomach as my fingers in his hair tighten.

His lips claim mine, rough and possessive and I bite hard on his lower lip, enough to elicit a moan, his tongue stroking mine. We fight for dominance, control - until finally my patient snaps and my need, want takes control.

I whirl him around with my strength and slam him hard against the wall. He's wearing a simple black shirt - it's almost a shame to rip it in half, the buttons flying off in all directions. He groans as I bend forward, my teeth latching onto his nipple.

His hands grasp at the back of my head as his tilts backwards, pressing hard into the wall as he groans out of pleasure. I flick my tongue out, stroking a slow, languid circle around his nipple and then lower, slowly getting to my knees.

His breath shudders out as I take my time unzipping his trousers, slowly sliding them down. His underpants are gone within a second, also slide down.

I flick my tongue across the head and he lets out a shaky moan, fingers tightening in my hair. I love the response I bring, just simply from my touch. It brings a new sense of feeling 'powerful'.

I wrap my lips around his arousal, taking as much as I can in. He's bigger than I expected, thankfully not too wide. A perfectly delicious size.

I gag slightly as I reach the hilt but his fingers pressing into my scalp urges me on and I begin to pick up an appropraite pace, his panting and groaning driving me further and further.

"Wait, wait, wait..." He moans, gasping for breath.

I pull back, looking up at him expectantly with an arched eyebrow.

"Not like this, not right now. I'm not just ready to come yet." He growls softly and with his grip on the back of my head, he pulls me to my feet.

He kisses me. Hard and demanding. Filled with hunger and need. When I pull back, his eyes are famished, eating me up.

I move backwards and look at his desk. There's so much junk covering it. I turn back to grin mischeviously at him as he kicks off his shoes and trousers. He raises an eyebrow and laughs when I turn back, efficently swiping everything off the desk and onto the floor.

I throw myself on top of it, sitting upright with one leg crossed over the over, chewing on my lower lip. He looks me up and down, turns and then locks the door before turning back with a positively dark look that has my blood rushing, my heart pounding.

He stops in front of me and hooks his fingers into the shorts belt hooks. Slowly he slides them down, over my legs, dropping them onto the floor. My breathing hitches as he slowly slips my vest off too. Finally I'm left to his hungry gaze, simply in a white laxy bra and knickers.

He grins wickedly as I spin around, leaving my back to him. He unclips the bra and slowly slides it off, throwing it to the side.

I turn back, breathing shallow as he reaches forward to kiss me, lips hot and burning. He presses between my thighs, rubbing against my warmth. I can feel him through my panties and it's making me weak with need.

He pushes me back, sliding me so I'm comfortably lying on the coolness of the desk, refreshing against my flushed skin. He takes one of my breasts in his hand, stroking his thumb over the nipple, whilst he bends his head down to latch onto the other one. Both actions bring out a cry from me as I grip onto his hair, tightly.

His lips are wicked and delicious, biting and licking, sucking just the right amount. As he continues to work on my right nipple, his hand slides down to meet his other that as been resting patiently at my hip. Using both hands, he very slowly slides down my panties, and I lift a leg, although my thoughts are mostly incoherent, and help kick them off to the side.

He's pressing against me, pausing as his lips move against mine. He's ready. I'm ready. One, powerful thurst and he's inside me. I can't help my cry.

"So ready. For me." He murmurs against my lips as his hips start to thrust, building up a pace perfect for us both.

I don't say anything, just cling to him, my nails digging into his bare back, the skin slick with sweat beneath my touch.

The moans and groans, not to mention grunts, spill out of both our mouths as out bodies meet in the most intimate way. We are one, together and it's fucking perfect.

The orgasm quickens within me and I cry out his name, the pleasure numbing my senses, making it so that I can't see anything, can't hear anything - all I can is feel this intense feeling spread through my limbs and bones, making everything seem surreal.

He groans as he comes, leaning down to kiss me, lips rough against mine, biting hard and demanding.

He collapses on top of me, both our bodies heaving and jerking as we recover from our climaxes. I wrap my arms around him and he twists, still inside me, so that we can hold one another.

"Mine." He murmurs weakly, panting still.

"Yes." I breathe. "Yours."


End file.
